Falling Off the Edge Of The World
by Mountain King
Summary: Short little scene for a bit of fun. The Doctor, a new companion and the usual shenanigans ensue.


Falling Off the Edge Of The World

Disclaimer:-  
I own none of the characters used, just playing about with them for fun and not profit.

* * *

Buffy had never been so afraid in her life. Given her life that was staying something, but right now she was having trouble thinking of a worse time. Running blind down a damaged corridor, lights flickering and the occasional twisted dead body. Her heart pounding in her ears Buffy felt the hairs on the back of her neck curl. Not thinking she threw herself to the ground, a bright blue flash of light passed where her head had been.

She couldn't stop, dropping a shoulder Buffy rolled on. Trying not to lose momentum., only there wasn't enough room. Bouncing off the corridor wall she came to a stop just in time. Another blue flash struck the ground right next to her.

'Ex-ter-mi-nate! Ex-ter-mi-nate!'

'I heard you the first time!' Buffy shouted back. The last shot blew a chunk of metal free. Desperately the Slayer grabbed it and threw it at the thing chasing her with all her strength. The lump wedged in the slats under the eye stalk, rocking the whole thing backwards.

'Damage! Damage!' It screamed again, plunger and little stick gun waving uselessly. 'You will be Exterminated!'

'Yeah, sure. Like that hasn't been tried before.' Buffy quipped standing up and kicking the gun. Hard. Twice more and the stick snapped off in a shower of sparks. Looking down at the stump the thing turned back to her. 'Now what are you going to do?' she challenged.

'Re-inforce-Ments!'

Buffy froze for a second before checking both ways. Two more of the things came around the corner. 'Seriously?' with that she ran off again. Trusting her instincts because she was hopelessly lost. What a surprise.

She gets dropped off on a space station, who knew how far in the past, full of these things. Of course she had no idea where she was going and no one had invented maps yet. A couple of false turns, that nearly got her head short off, and instincts didn't have that good a track record. A record that was proven with the next blind turn.

Buffy skidded to a stop in the centre of the station. A great big empty space, it was supposed to be a market. The biggest, best-est brilliant-est market in at least four galaxies according to the Doctor. What he didn't tell her about was the mad shoot-y shout-y things that were lining up around the place.

Buffy was about to give up and try something new. Like find something to shoot back with, when she heard her new friend shouting 'There you are, come on!' It was the Doctor, waving her over to his magic box hiding behind a ruined shop. The bad guys started screaming again and began firing.

Ducking and dodging Buffy crossed the space. She had no idea how she wasn't hit, but Buffy somehow made it. Throwing herself into the TARDIS. The Doctor, waving his magic glowing screwdriver, followed her in. Buffy winced each time the weapons fire hit the wooden doors.

The Doctor quickly danced around the controls. After a moment the Centre column rose and fell with a grinding noise. 'What is it with humans and shopping?'

'That was not my fault!' Buffy objected. 'You were the one that landed in the middle of… whatever that was.'

'Dalek invasion.' He explained. 'In my defence it wasn't scheduled. Maybe I need to update my diary.' He started patting the pockets on his coat.

'Seriously? I joined up with you because I wanted a break from the forces of darkness and, you know, the fate of the world. Instead we get Cybermans, these Dalek things and Lizard people!'

'I thought you liked the Silurians?'

'That's not the point.' Buffy objected. 'Is there anywhere this thing can go that's not got something that's going to try and kill us?'

The Doctor grinned at her. 'Not in my experience. Come on, you can't tell me you're not having fun.'

'No. I'm not.' Buffy grinned before laughing. 'I'm not.' she repeated, but at the Doctor's look she laughed again. 'Alright maybe a little. That doesn't mean I don't still want to go shopping. There are certain things I need, new shoes being one of them.'

The Doctor shook his head. 'Have you seen the wardrobe?'

Buffy stopped and looked at him suspiciously. 'What wardrobe?'

End Falling Off the Edge Of The World


End file.
